Under Darkened Skies
by Danniful
Summary: With 7th Year finally here, things are beginning to change for the Marauders and Lily Evans. The skys are darkening, and people are altering... if there any chance that their 7th year will be as carefree as they wished? Will James ever win Lily's heart?
1. Hello and Goodbye

**Everything that you would ever associate with HP does not belong to me, but the beautifully intelligent JK Rowling herself. I, however, do own the story, and all none canon characters are my property. ****I started writing this story 2 years ago and after the 2****nd**** chapter, had a lovely case of writers block. I now, however, am back up and running. Any reviews/flames/comments/ideas are welcome! x**

"We'll be expecting owls off you every week darling, without fail. If we don't get any, we shall expect something is up." Squeezing the 7th year hard, Mrs. Potter stared down at her son, his father ruffling his hair.

"Make us proud James, and for god's sake, try to stay out of trouble. You're Head Boy now." He gave him a stern look, but was betrayed by the twinkle in his eyes that somewhat resembled the same twinkle that Dumbledore had upon telling the marauders off.

"I will mum!" James exclaimed, pushing himself out of the prison that was his mother's arms, colour already creeping to his face. He ruffled his own hair after his father had touched him, his eyes already absorbing the familiar faces of the Hogwarts students as they piled into the platform of 9 and ¾'s.

"Sirius, that means you as well. Don't give James any reason to put you in detention." James' father cautioned Sirius Black as he looked down at the pair. James Potter and Sirius Black, two of the four marauders that were the best practical jokers that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever seen.

Black looked momentarily shocked at the thought of this idea. Of course, the previous years, Remus Lupin, another of his friends had been given similar responsibilities, but hadn't extended the arm of the law towards his friends. Would James be the same? Or would his new position of authority change him from the person he considered his best friend? After a fleeting thought about this, he shook his head and grinned.

"Sure thing Mr. P." He gave him an army salute before grabbing James' arm. "James, mate, we're gonna have to go. All the carriages will be taken up soon!" He said, forgetting that James would not be sitting with him for the entire journey and nodding towards the large bright red steam engine sitting in the station. The Hogwarts Express was the only way to reach the school, and the boys certainly didn't want to miss it.

Giving his mum a hug, and with Sirius thanking the Potters' for his stay over the summer, the two best friends, pulling and pushing their luggage, made their way to board the train.

--

_Why it was that upon this beautiful feminine tissue, sensitive as gossamer, and practically blank as snow as yet, there should have been traced such a coarse pattern as it was doomed to receive; why so often the coarse appropriates the finer thus, the wrong man the woman, the wrong woman the man, many thousand years of analytical philosophy have failed to explain to our sense of order. _

It only took moments for the Gryffindor girl to realize what had happened before she had thrown the book down onto the carriage floor. The auburn girl blinked back the horrified tears as she scanned the empty carriage, checking her watch as she realized that the rest of the Prefects, and the new Head Boy were late.

"It's a good thing too." She muttered to herself. "Getting yourself worked up over a stupid book, how mature of you." The occurrence of Lily scolding herself happened quite regularly, yet not many students knew of this tendency. Lily Evans was a girl in touch with her feelings, somewhat more so when she became involved with the characters in many of her muggle literature. Flicking the flutter of auburn hair out of her view, she thought about what she had just read.

The novel had been purchased over the summer, and even though she was only on chapter XI it had gripped her like the rest of her books. Her green eyes closed as she thought of the train's destination, and a small light of warmth filled her. Hogwarts was her paradise, her home. Even with the continuous sufferings under the wrath of James Potter and Sirius Black for the past 6 years, she still insisted that there was no where better to be than at Hogwarts. It was an escape from the real world, the muggle world, and she loved every moment spent within the castle grounds.

Her black robes had been neatly ironed the day before, and as always, Lily looked and felt like the perfect student. Her flame red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her black robes clung to her body, and her grey skirt and white shirt looked in pristine condition. You couldn't miss the glinting of the Head Girls badge pinned to her pressed shirt either. Lily always took pride in her appearance, even if it was subconsciously, but she would never be the first to admit it.

Her emerald orbs scanned the scene outside the window, the hustle and bustle of the crows outside seemed amusing to her. She smothered a smile as she saw one of the Slytherin girls crying on her mothers shoulders, and her heart leapt with pain for a small 1st year who was crying hard. Her eyes lingered on two familiar figures, and she quickly pulled the blinds down so she couldn't be seen. The last thing she needed was for them to find out where she was.

--

The last full moon had taken its toll on the werewolf, and he could feel it, as he pushed his luggage towards the platform.

A black eye was apparent on the left hand side of his gaunt face, but the scratches on his arms and chest were not able to be seen as his robes covered them. This year, Remus Lupin looked different. It wasn't his black eye, or his expression that made him look unlike he had done the previous year, it was the fact that he had been out and bought some new robes, and he wore them with pride.

His family hadn't trusted him enough during the full moon for him to stay at the farm upon which they lived, so he had been back at the Shrieking Shack during the summer. The last few days after the full moon, however, were spent in London, the only place where he felt he could be truly himself. It was strange, but the Gryffindor 7th Year didn't even find that he could be true to himself even when he was at school, as he always had to hide his secret identity.

Of course, Lupin now had his friends to help him through the long and hard weeks that the moon was present, yet over the summer he had no one but himself for company, and it had been himself that had caused the marks on his body.

Brows furrowed, he pushed his trolley towards the archway that separated platform 9 from platform 10, and when he was sure that no muggle was watching, he pushed his way through the magical gateway that led him to the Hogwarts Station. His pale eyes lit up almost automatically as he saw the train and it only took him moments for him to board, making his way down the train in search of his friends.

--

"James! Sirius! Wait up!" A small and meek voice shrilled over the tops of the other students who were calling out to each of their friends in turn. The beginning of the year at Hogwarts was always hectic, yet today, September 1st 1977; it seemed slightly more than usual.

The two friends whom had just been called upon turned around in unison, to spot a small mousy looking boy running towards them with a trolley full of luggage.  
Sirius nodded in a greeting and was mimicked by James. "Seen Moony yet?"  
The small boy shook his head, and with the help of the other two managed to board the train before the others did.

Now Sirius Black and James Potter were the most famous of the four friends, each in their own right. To the ladies, Sirius Black was the flirtiest and most charming guy you would ever be likely to meet. With floppy brown hair that framed his face, and enchanting dark eyes, his charm would knock down any barrier that was made.

James Potter on the other hand, equally as handsome was famous for his Quidditch talent. Even though he was chaser on the team, he was well known for his capability to catch a snitch when needs be, and he was even thinking on changing to that position.

His appearance was just as good looking as his friend, though his hair was raven black, and generally looked like he had just got off a broom stick, and he had hypnotizing hazel eyes which were hidden by glasses.

Peter Pettigrew? Well Peter was on a different level to the two boys completely. To an outsider, it would never be understood why James, Sirius and Remus were such good friends with the rodent looking boy, but there was an unwritten bond of respect between the four of them, that they believed would never be broken.

The friendship between the four had started off in the first year, when the bully that was Lucius Malfoy was still present at Hogwarts. James, Sirius and Remus had found him taunting and teasing the smaller boy and had rushed to protect him. They had been friends from that day onwards.

It wasn't long before Peter found a vacant compartment and attempted to usher Sirius and James into it. It wasn't until then that he recognized the gleaming badge of Head Boy on his chest that Peter realized James had become Head Boy.

"Quidditch Captain and Head Boy? Merlin's Beard!" He exclaimed with shock and awe as Sirius pushed him into his seat before turning around to his best friend.

"Well I guess you'll be off to find out who the Head Girls is and stuff. Hope she's hot mate." He finished with a grin as he patted James on the arm and shoved him in the direction of the front carriage. This was the first time they hadn't sat together on their way to school, and he didn't want to think about it.

Seconds later, the train puffed out of the station and out into the open countryside.

**There…. First chapter of the story. The beginning chapters aren't exactly exciting. Just trying to set the scene I suppose. All thoughts and comments wanted!!**


	2. Responsibilities

**The 1****st**** chapter and this chapter were pre-written. The next one will be up in a day or so, when I've got my head around what I want to happen. Criticism and comments will be loved!**

"The responsibility each one of you holds is something that you should proud of, yet understand the seriousness of your position. Students will look up to you, and staff will depend on you from time to time. It is your duty to be prepared for this sort of thing…"

The not so frail voice of Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House spoke to the Prefects and to the ever-eager Head Girl. Listening intently, Lily's eyes rested on the teacher that had earned so much respect over the years, remembering the speech as it had been told to her only two years ago.

It hadn't gone amiss, however, the lack of appearance the new Head Boy had made, having not arrived on time for the meeting. There was nothing that Lily could think that was more important than the first meeting of the school year, but then again, who was she to judge?

There was nothing saying that something dreadful had happened to the male, something that McGonagall could understand, or knew of, hence the lack of questioning for his appearance. All the same, Lily was constantly flickering her eyes to the door in eagerness to find out exactly who she would be spending hours of time with throughout the course of the year.

Maybe this wasn't the wisest of things to do, but no one could tell the red head anything that she didn't want to listen to. After all, many times there had been discussions and attempts in her dormitory to persuade her that a certain dark haired boy was indeed interested in her, and would actually make a decent boyfriend given half a chance.

But these conversations had been unsuccessful as an attempt to make the red head change her mind about him. That 'Him' being the royal 'him', that being James Potter.

A stern look being received from the older woman in the carriage, Lily cleared her throat in a desperate attempt to look like she was listening, and not allow her mind to wander off onto more trivial matters like the boy that had just walked through the door.

Eyes fixing on him momentarily, she had little time to realize just how much he had changed physically over the summer before she heard the words "James, you're in the wrong carriage. This is for prefects only."

Before she could even register the fact that it was her own voice that had echoed the words from her mouth, it seemed time had frozen as McGonagall's voice penetrated through her mind. "Ah Mr. Potter, nice of you to join us at last. Please take a seat; I'll deal with you and Miss Evans separately in a few moments…"

It had taken the boy a few minutes to collect his thoughts as he stood outside the carriage, listening to the faint sound of Professor McGonagall's voice drone on about the duties of Prefects. He, himself, had never once heard the lectures, but had received quotes from them frequently by Moony upon getting caught up to no good by the Prefect.

Running his fingers through his hair, he hadn't dared to walk into the carriage. What the hell was he doing there anyway? James Potter Head Boy? There was no ring to it what so ever. In fact, it seemed utterly ridiculous. This fact had stopped the normally confident boy entering the carriage.

Besides, he still had no idea who the Head Girl was. Of course, he had hoped with all his might that today would be the day that Lily Evans would be proud of him, that she would be Head Girl, he would be Head Boy, and they would live happily ever after.

Okay maybe not exactly like that, but somewhere along the lines. But what would happen if he pushed open the door to find another girl sat in the place where Lily should have been seated? This was a thought that had continuously plagued his mind throughout the summer, but now was the time of reckoning.

If he didn't push the door open, not only would he not find out who the Head Girl was, but he would also get in extreme trouble for missing his first meeting. It's strange, what a title does to a person. Sirius would probably break out in hives if he heard that James was worried about getting into trouble. So without further prolonging, he took a deep breath and pushed the open the door.

James Potter? Head Boy? Was this some sort of cruel joke? Her eyes absorbed his detail and she wanted to cry out with anguish. She darted her emerald eyes in the direction of Professor McGonagall, but it seemed that the Transfiguration Professor was avoiding her gaze.

How could this happen? Did Dumbledore have a screw loose? Though mad and confused, she still felt guilty for doubting Dumbledore. But James! She could feel the color creep onto her face has he looked at her with utter disbelief.

So this was shock for the both of them! Wanting the ground to open up and swallow her whole, she sunk back into her seat as he made his way over to her. Lily gazed out of the window, blocking out the site of James as he sat down next to her, his expression almost one of hurt.

In fact, hurt really wasn't the best way to describe how he was feeling at this particular moment in time. He was, in truth, upset, his pride dinted and instantly regretting opening the carriage door. Maybe he would have been better just rejecting the position, the look on Lily's face telling him all he needed to know. This year wasn't going to be any different.

But then again, he _was_ Head Boy now. Thing _had_ changed. Maybe Lily _could_ learn to like him. As these positives thoughts ran through his mind, he stole a glance at her, her face reflected in the glass of the window, though distorted by the moving scenery.

McGonagall failed to notice the tension between the two students as she dismissed the Prefects. Pale eyes turning onto the two students, she flashed a small knowing smiled filled with pride. Both Head Boy and Head Girl in Gryffindor house! It was something that she was exceptionally proud of, and that the rest of the house should be proud of.

Of course, she hadn't whole heartedly agreed with Dumbledore for giving the position of responsibility to James, but Dumbledore had been adamant. Linking her hands together, she cleared her throat, as to attract to student's attention.

"I'm sure you have both read the owls that were sent to you by me before today." She ignored the slightly blank looking expression oozing out of James' facial features.

"So I'm not going to go over what you both should already know. I just wanted to get you two alone so you would become acquainted with one another. That and the fact Professor Dumbledore insisted I asked you both if there were any problems with your positions of such responsibility."

Eyes falling on James, the woman knew that if either student was to let down her house, it would be him. Lack of faith in him was a bad thing, and she knew that. Quidditch Captain was definitely something James could do, but Head Boy? Well it was entirely different kettle of fish.

Both students turned to look at the teacher, Lily wanting to demand an explanation, and James wanting to get the hell out of the carriage and back to his friends. At least he could kind of predict what was going to happen next.

But at this precise moment in time he felt as though he was a fish out of the water, and he was drowning from exposure. But neither of them voiced their problems to the teacher, each one having their own reasons for keeping their mouths shut.

"Then I can safely assume that you understand your duties?" She paused, giving them a second chance to answer, but to no avail. "In that case, you shall be expected to do your first patrol this evening. I will leave you both to arrange the details, besides, I have a suspicion that Mr. Black will no doubt be up to something in your absence." Raising an eyebrow at James, she swept out of the compartment, and out of their line of vision.

Courage never really being a problem for him, he managed to summon up enough to dare a glance at Lily. The glance, however, turned into a smile as he looked at her. "So what do you think Evans? Me and you, Head Boy and Girl… pretty cool huh?"

The annoying habit of rubbing his fingers through his hair occurred straight away and the red head rolled her eyes as she looked at him, calculating what he had just said in her mind. "No James, this isn't cool…" Pushing herself out of her seat, she stood in the middle of the compartment before turning around to face him.

"James, this means a lot to me…. Please don't screw this up for me." She pleaded with him, though she wasn't exactly sure why. No matter what she said, James Potter would abuse his position any way he could.

James kind of looked thunderstruck for a moment. Did she actually believe he would set out to maliciously ruin the year for her? If she did then there was no hope for him. Trying to shun off the doubts creeping into his mind, he struck a grin to her.

"Evans, I won't do anything you don't want me to. Bear in mind that I won't be able to hold myself back, however, if you make advances towards me. After all… we shall be spending a lot of time together."

This thought had totally magnified the situation, though he hadn't realized it. Lily now was the one to look thunderstruck. She was trying to be serious, and all he wanted to do was joke about it! Folding her arms across her chest, she shook her head at him as she hissed her reply.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. Besides, there is no way, not even now, that I would make an advance towards you. Get that into that fat head of yours." And with that she stormed out of the compartment, leaving James looking like he had been hit by a heard of wilder beast.

Well, nothing had changed.

**There we go. A little bit of interaction between the two of them. The next chapter I'll be introducing some new characters, as well as having some marauder interaction. Review please! Let me know what you think!! x**


	3. Warming Up The Ashes

**Chapter 3 – Warming Up The Ashes**

"If you just take a seat at your house table, you'll be in the right place." Lily repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She was amazed at how the second years, who had never made the journey up to the castle by themselves, had managed to find their way to the school.

However, now they seemed to be stuck in a rut. For Lily, it was pretty obvious that the Welcoming Feast was about to begin, and she hustled the lagging 2nd years towards the large wooden doors. "Be quick! It's about to start."

Upon opening the door there was a roar of noise, the sound of excited students catching up with their classmates. Lily, already tired from hustling the second years, scanned the room for her friends and moved towards the empty gap that obviously had her name on it. Her seat was between her two best friends at the magical school; Bethany Frobisher, and Ashlea Dorny.

Beth was the smaller of the two, short black hair and crystal blue eyes her main physical features for this moment in time. To those who knew her, this was her favorite appearance, and to those who didn't, often wondered why she would choose to adorn such a plain physique. After all, Bethany Frobisher was a metamorphmagus.

The girl on the right was none other than Ashlea Dorny, Lily's closest friend. Being muggle born, much like the red-head, they had shared a lot in common over the past years. They were introduced to magic around the same time, though of course, Lily had first found out about it with Severus Snape two years before she was going to receive the letter that would change her life.

The mousy haired girl held a graceful appearance, though more often than not it only lasted a few seconds before she would spill something, or say something totally inappropriate.

"Oh shit!"

This was one of these times.

As Lily arrived at the table, the seat she had been hoping to claim had just become a puddle of pumpkin juice. A rather red-faced Ashlea began mopping it up frantically with napkins, whilst Beth pulled out her wand. In a couple of seconds, the incident was over and done with, though the colour in the cheeks of the clumsy girl took a little longer to die down.

Flashing a grin at her friends, she sat down with an overly loud sigh. "What's up Lils?" Beth muttered, as the noise began to dim, all attention focusing on the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

As the headmaster began to talk, the red-headed head prefect was disturbed by giggling at one end of the table. She turned her head to glare at whoever was making the noise, but faltered as she saw who had caused the commotion. There he was. James Potter. Center of attention, quidditch Captain, and the absent bloody head boy that had left Lily to deal with the 2nd years on her own. Glaring at him for a second, she turned back around just in time for the food to spring up from the center of the table.

It was only a split second later that the entire hall found out exactly why a section of the Gryffindor table had been giggling previously.

"POTTER!!"

There was a roar from the Slytherin table as a tall, rather skinny boy stood up, adorning a mop of beautifully luminous pink hair. The face belonged to none other than Severus Snape. Lily stole a glance back at the marauders, who had collapsed into a fit of silent giggles.

He was head boy for fuck's sake!

Lily watched as Dumbledore quickly made his way down the table. "You 4… detention. And you, Mr. Potter can make your way to my office as soon as the feast is over." The sparkle in his eye that was normal in the berating of the marauders was lacking as Dumbledore turned around briskly and walked back towards the head table. Lily could have sworn she saw the headmaster shake his head slightly.

"He's such an idiot. I can't believe he did that." The auburn haired girl hissed, as she began to tuck into her chicken and potatoes. It wasn't until she had taken a mouthful that she looked up and realized that both her friends with smothering their giggles as Snape stormed out of the hall.

"What?" Ashlea questioned as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Come on Lils, you have to admit…. It was really funny."

Lily shot her a look of disgust before taking a sip out of her goblet, her eyes unfocused as she went deep into thought.

**My third chapter and I've had no reviews so far. I've seen that I have some sneaky readers, so I would love to have some feedback. I want to know if what I'm doing is right or wrong. Any feedback would be lovely!**

**The next couple of chapters will have some more interactions between the marauders and Lily. Promise!!**


End file.
